


Promotion

by plutosrose



Series: Proudly Serving [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Being terrible at your job, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Bucky blows off work. Steve shows him the hot tub. Sam gets a muffin for his pain and suffering.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Proudly Serving [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999117
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Promotion

“Do the Avengers have a hot tub?”

For a moment, Steve’s brain shorted out. It sort of always did when Bucky leaned forward at the kiosk, looking like he would and could jump right over the counter and into his arms. For one, he never seemed to know what to do with his hands, flexing his fingers repeatedly and bringing them up and then letting them hang down by his sides, nor did he know where to look, because if he looked at Bucky’s tattoo on his arm, he would be completely lost, and if he looked deep into Bucky’s eyes, then well, all bets were completely off.

His first impulse, once his brain came back online, was to offer to buy Bucky a hot tub before he realized that wasn’t even remotely close to what he was asking.

“Yeah, uh, we have a whole bunch of them, actually,” Steve said, thinking back to the time that Tony had looked scandalized when he told him that he thought a hot tub just for himself would be a waste of money, and then he’d told him that he would revoke his membership to the Avengers if he didn’t use the hot tubs at least once, which was more than slightly ridiculous, because it wasn’t like Steve owned any kind of membership to the Avengers.

Bucky grinned wickedly, leaning forward a little bit more and looking him up and down. “Yeah? You want to show one to me?” and Steve, for his part, had turned bright red like Bucky had asked him to do something incredibly indecent in the lobby of Avengers Tower.

And okay, maybe he was. It didn’t exactly help that when it came to Bucky Barnes, he could hardly think straight. His presence was completely overwhelming in a way that he had never expected another person’s presence to be.

“You have work,” Steve managed to say, throat feeling a little tight as Bucky continued to eye him up.

Bucky shrugged. “Morning rush is over.” And by morning rush, he likely meant the three people who had bad luck that morning and weren’t able to make it to Starbucks before needing to head into the office. Steve always thought that those people looked a little bit sad and forlorn, like there was some kind of sign above the coffee kiosk that said something like ‘Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here.’

“What do you say, Captain?”

Bucky licked his lips, and a flush crept up his neck. Bucky had taken to calling him Stevie more often than not. Captain, however, was when he wanted something. And wanted to tell him exactly how he wanted to get it.

“Guh,” Steve said intelligently, and Bucky smirked wide.

“What do you say?” Bucky repeated.

Steve’s brain immediately imagined Bucky naked in a hot tub.

“Guh.”

Bucky smirked.

-

Okay, so what happened was even worse than just imagining Bucky naked in a hot tub. It _was_. After they both went upstairs to change, Steve led him down to the fitness center, which was mercifully abandoned at this time of day, because there was no way that Steve could have survived otherwise.

“I’m surprised that you don’t have a hot tub on your floor,” Bucky grinned, sinking down into the warm water, because Bucky, in addition to being the most overwhelming person who ever lived was apparently also a mind reader. “It seems like the kind of thing that Stark wouldn’t hesitate to pay for.”

Steve hesitated on getting into the hot tub for only a couple of seconds, before Bucky craned his neck, smiling a lop-sided, mischievous smile at him that made him feel as though he was being pulled along by a string.

He got into the hot tub beside Bucky, and shit, this was nice. The hot water made all of his muscles relax. “I, uh...had told Tony that I didn’t want one.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What possible reason could you have for turning that down?”

Bucky was looking him up and down, and honestly, Steve couldn’t remember why he’d decided to turn it down either. He just blinked at Bucky, thinking that maybe he could say something about not liking modern conveniences, before he remembered that Bucky had seen him use Twitter with ease, navigate the channel guide on his flat screen, and come in second at Mario Kart during Avenger Pizza Night.

Yeah, so then he’d just be a complete fucking liar.

“I mean, I think that hot tubs are pretty fun,” Bucky grinned, and Steve suddenly turned red for reasons that had nothing to do with the hot water.

“Yeah, what’s fun about them?” He did, if he really thought long and hard about it, feel like he was submerged in a very hot bath tub, but that wasn’t a great argument against hot tubs in general, because he would have sat in a very hot bath tub too if Bucky had asked him.

Bucky glided over to him, running his hands along his shoulders and pressing against him in ways that made it feel like neither of them were wearing a swimsuit.

“Guh,” Steve said, intelligently, for the third time that afternoon. Bucky smirked.

He would have preferred to be doing this in a bed, to be sure–the water dulled that skin-on-skin warmth and friction, but Steve was surprised by the way that a little thrill went up his spine.

Because Bucky had worked his way into his swim shorts, wrapping his fingers around his cock. “I mean,” Bucky said plainly, like he wasn’t currently stroking him off in a hot tub. “You can do things like this. You’re the man with a plan, aren’t you? You mean to tell me that you don’t know what you would do in a hot tub?”

Bucky’s grin was salacious and downright devious, and Steve let him--with his free hand--grab his own.

“If I were you, I would take your hand, and I’d put it here first,” Bucky said, Steve’s fingers swirling around his nipple. Steve savored the way that Bucky’s breath hitched just a little, grinning back, before Bucky continued to run his hand along his chest, before tracing the gentle v of his hips.

“And then what would you do?” Steve asked breathlessly, eyes completely focused on where Bucky was moving his hand.

“Shhh, I was getting to that. So impatient,” Bucky tutted, and Steve flushed hot, his hips pressing forward in Bucky’s hand.

“Let’s see...” Bucky murmured, before he could feel his hand teasing the edge of Bucky’s swim shorts. “I’d bring your hand here. I’d have you maybe tease me a little. Have you really make me want you.”

He could feel Bucky’s muscles twitching underneath his fingertips as Bucky guided them lower. He felt completely spellbound. “But, I wouldn’t have you tease me too much, I’d want you to give me exactly what I want.”

And as Bucky guided him to wrap his hand around his cock, Steve’s breath got caught in his throat.

“You gonna make it good for me, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his breath hot against his ear. Steve’s hips jerked forward, and Bucky pressed lingering kisses against his neck.

“Yes,” he murmured breathlessly, a full body shiver going through him when Bucky started playing with his fingers and positioning them exactly how he wanted on his cock, guiding one of Steve’s fingers to rub against the head of his cock.

It wasn’t until Bucky leaned forward and whispered, ‘I love a man with a plan’ into his hear that blinding arousal overtook him, practically overwhelming and debilitating in its intensity.

When Steve came back down to earth a few moments later, he couldn’t help but feel a little irritated with himself for coming first. “Sorry, I didn’t mean--” he started, before Bucky leaned in to kiss him, long and filthy.

“I bet you can figure out what to do. Star-Spangled Man’s always got a plan,” he grinned, hand coming down to cup his not-so-softening cock, prompting Steve to pull him up out of the water, rip his shorts off, and suck him down, while keeping him balanced on the edge of the hot tub.

Steve savored the way that Bucky’s cock twitched in his mouth, and the little noises that escaped his lips as he ran his hands through Steve’s hair.

And as Bucky came, Steve had one single thought in his head other than BuckyBuckyBucky, and that was, ‘I need a hot tub on my floor.’

-

Sam blinked at the empty coffee kiosk. Bucky was usually there at that time.

“Hello?” he asked, approaching cautiously, because the last time that he’d been at the Tower, Bucky had hidden underneath the counter for the sole purpose of trying to give him a goddamn heart attack.

When it became apparent that Bucky probably wasn’t there, Sam went behind the counter and, because Bucky was a terrible employee and never locked anything up, took a blueberry muffin for himself as compensation for all the pain and suffering he had experienced in knowing Bucky Barnes.

-

A week later, when Sam was at the Tower again for a “top-secret” Avengers meeting that was probably just Tony calling another emergency meeting because he didn’t know what to get for Rhodey’s birthday, Barnes wasn’t at the coffee kiosk.

The relief that he felt quickly evaporated when he noticed that Bucky was sitting behind the concierge’s desk, which was the exact place that Tony had told him to go for a new ID badge since he’d decided to re-vamp the Tower’s security protocols. “Oh hell no.”

“I got a promotion,” Bucky said, resting his obnoxious lace-up boots on the desk and leaning back in the chair. “Tony said that he’s been trying to get Steve to agree to build him a hot tub for years, so I have been compensated for my time.”

Sam blinked at him. “You got a promotion because you are literally fu--you know what, I’m not doing this. Just give me my badge and I’m going to go upstairs.”

“Listen, what I do and do not do is between me and Steve’s dick,” Bucky grinned, which made Sam blink at him.

“Okay, just going to file that under ‘things I wish I could unhear.’ Can I just have the damn badge?”

Bucky nodded, almost looking polite and professional for a second, which was how he knew that Bucky was on the verge of doing something ridiculous.

Sure enough, he was right. Ten minutes later and after many unsuccessful attempts at getting Bucky to print him a new ID badge, Sam was sitting in an Avengers’ meeting with a badge that said “Wamuel Silson” clipped to his shirt, grumbling to himself while Steve tried (not very hard) to hide his amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Promotion  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720482  
> Square filled: A3, Hot Tub Sex  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Hot Tub Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Being terrible at your job, Service Top Steve  
> Summary:
> 
> Bucky blows off work. Steve shows him the hot tub. Sam gets a muffin for his pain and suffering. 
> 
> Word count: 1,800


End file.
